You lied
by Xcrazy0chicX
Summary: Alternate ending. Mrs. Lovett is more sensitive of Lucy and does not die! This is my first fanfic, so be nice.
1. Nellie Lovett Lives On

**This is my first fanfic so bear with me. I know it's kinda short but the next part couldn't have possibly gone in this chapter... New chapters will be coming soon. PLEASE COMMENT ME!!**

"You lied" Sweeney stated

"No I never lied. Said she took the poison, but I never said she died." I sighed as I looked at the pain my love was going through. "I might 'ave implied it. But, love, I thought it was the best thing for you." Lucy's blood was freely flowing around him and he just stared at her only. He said nothing, barely even breathing. "I'm sorry." I slipped away quietly and cautiously, knowing that man- well, you never do know him.

As I ran up the stairs and into the living room, I couldn't help a tear flow down my cheek. Seeing Sweeney Todd like that was heart shattering. I threw myself on the chair and thought. 'Should I 'ave told him 'bout Lucy? No! She couldn't even remember who she was, she should have been sent to the mad house! It would 'ave killed Mr. Todd if 'e knew that 'is wife gave up 'er child because she had become completely fried!' I smirked, 'Not like there was a thing up there in first place.'

Hours flown by, but I didn't sleep at all… Too dangerous. Mr. Todd had yet to return, but I wasn't going to go looking for him. I was lucky to leave there alive, lucky to leave before his famous anger and vengance took place. I knew that sooner or later two things were bound to happen: He'd eventually get up and leave or I'd find him down there and use his body for my last pie. I wasn't sure what was going to happen after this episode.

Then there was sweet, innocent little Toby. Poor thing, locked up in there with a grieving Sweeney Todd. Not good at all. Oh, how it had killed me to lock him in there in the first place. 'Maybe he had escaped all ready, brave enough to keep our ghoulish secret. Or Mr. Todd had found 'im and gave 'im a stern talking to, rather-than… well, let's not talk like that.'

I was beginning to worry about how this would all pan out. Mr. Todd could kill me or worse himself… Or Toby might turn us in leaving our fate to a sentenced death. Or… well, I couldn't think of any other WORSE fates but there are always numerous possibilities.

I should have never have fallen for Benjamin Barker… Or Sweeney Todd for that matter. But I couldn't help myself. I knew I'd never have a chance with Benjamin Barker, no, he belonged to Lucy. But Sweeney… He was a different person, I just thought that maybe… Never mind. The fact is I wouldn't have gotten caught up in this mess.

I watched the sunrise and slowly, against my will power, I drifted off into a fitful sleep. Not knowing, nor hoping, to know what the next hours would bring.


	2. Trusting?

My eyes flickered open as I heard light footsteps above me. It took a few moments for me to wake up and realize what that meant. I forced myself to get up and run up there to see if Mr. Todd was ok. As I flung the door open I spoke, thinking it was none other than Mr. Todd.

"Love, are you alright? I hope so, you were down there for hou-" I stopped in my tracks. The face that stared back at me wasn't Sweeney Todd, it was Toby.

"You knew about it the whole time! You made bloody pies out o' the people Mr. Todd killed! It's completely sickening." Toby cried. He was in front of the window slowly coming toward me.

I looked at him curiously and spoke softly, "Toby,deary..."

"You're sick! People ate those pies!" He screamed interrupting me, "Cannibal!"

"Toby, dear, we didn't eat them… The costumers did." I paused promptly, "You're not going to turn us in, are you?"

"No."

"No?" I spoke before letting him answer, "Now all we have to do is talk about this with Mr. Todd."

"I d-" Toby attempted to object.

"Toby, dear, he's fine. Under all that hatred is a sweet man." I smiled, "Did you happen to see him down there?" I put my arm around Toby lovingly as we walked toward the door.

"No, mum."

"Then, we will just have to go search for him." I answered.

"I don't th-"

"Thank you, Toby. You're such a great help." I said happily.

We descended the stairs to go down and I noticed Toby was a little pale in the skin. Poor thing, the truth had scared the daylights out of him. As we went down all the many stairs, I couldn't figure why Toby would be so forgiving. 'Sure is strange that he would seem so… well- as if doesn't care at all. We better keep an eye out for him.' I frowned, 'How did this turn out so complicated, I don't even know who to trust…'


	3. Searching Within The Darkness

**YAY! My first review and story alert!!** **Thanks for letting that happen: nightrunner21193 and Crazygirl99! Oh and thank you Azzy (Scarlet Masquerade) for all your support.**

I opened the door quietly and shut it softly behind Toby, who was following closely. I scanned the room, but I could not find Sweeney nor the other bodies. I couldn't see into the shadows, so they could be hiding where ever the light didn't touch.

"Mr.T, are you alright?" I looked around the room, "You've been down 'ere for quite a while." No answer, "You hear me?"

"Maybe we should just le-"

"No." I replied as I walked closer to the dark shadows of the room, "Dear, where are you? Come out to talk to us..."

"Mum, he's not going to come out."

"Now 'ow do you know that? Toby, your just scared, Mr. Todd would never harm us." I paused, there was a sound coming from the darkness. "Mr. Todd, is that you? Come on out, darling."

"I should just go, he won't co-"

"Non-sense, dear." I said turning to the oven and suddenly Sweeney appeared there. "There you are, love.'' He said nothing, just standing there. I brought Toby and myself toward him, almost forcefully. Mr. Todd stared at us blankly. I could see tears forming in his eyes. "Mr. T, are you alright?"

"She's dead." He forced his words out in a choaked whisper.

"It's alright, everything's going to turn out good in the end, you'll see." Toby's face dropped and grew with fear as he looked at us. I looked around him but saw nothing else, with confusion I asked, "Where are the other bodies? Mr. T! What did you do?"

Mr. Todd looked over at Toby before answering, "I-I couldn't look at them any more." Sweeney answered simply as he pointed to the oven.

We walked slowly up the stairs and into the pie shop. Something strange was going on between Mr. Todd and Toby. There behavior was somewhat off, and it was not like Toby to hide something from me. Not to mention his terror of Mr. Todd. They had done something, but I wasn't quite sure what. Perhaps it was all in my head and there was nothing to fear, then again that was never the case.


	4. Talk About By The Sea

**Thanks for all your support guys! 96 hits, 2 reviews, 3 story alerts! Thanks for that: myloveimfaithfullyyours, crazygirl99, nightrunner21193, mcdreamer07. And again thank you Azzy (Scarlet Masquerade) for all your support!! KEEP IT COMING!!**

"Why don't you sit down, dear?" I suggested, "Toby and I will cover up the windows, you know 'ow nosy neighbors are." Mr. Todd slouched agains the seat with his hands carrying his head atop of the table. After Toby and I finished, he sat across from Sweeney at one of the booths. " 'Ow's about you two wait 'ere 'n' I'll go get some Gin?"

"Oh, thank you, mum! You sure do know 'ow to bright'n up a day!" Toby answered cheerfully with an ear-to-ear grin.

" 'N' 'ow 'bout you, Mr. T?" I asked as I turned away.

"No, I'm fine." He forced out as he continued to stare at the air.

"Alright..." I walked away more confused than ever. 'Them two sure are actin' strange. Up to somethin', that they are.' I paused my thoughts, ' Why would a devestated man refuse a drink? It just seems uncanny, if you ask me.'

I returned with a bottle of Gin and two glasses. Not incase Mr. Todd changed his mind, he had his chance, I needed a good drink after everything. I pulled up a chair to the table and plopped the Gin between them, Toby of course was quick to take the glass and pour a nice amount in it. I got my glass and filled a good amount. I sipped it slowly and looked curiously at Mr. Todd.

His eyes were focused on nothing, but I could see the wheels in his mind turning. His face was a ghostly pale and he still had stains of red lightly on it. I assumed that his tears had smeared it off, but I've been told to never assume anything.

"Mr. T? You alright?" I waved a hand past his stare.

"Yes, yes. I-I-I'm fine." His eyes moved slowly to fixate on me.

I looked at him, obviously he wasn't "fine". "Well, what shall we do now?"

"I told you I won't turn you in, mum." Toby replied. As he took another glass of Gin.

"Yes, but wot about the pie shop? And wot about you, Mr. Todd?" I asked.

"Now that the judge is dead, I have no need for my parlor." Sweeney answered.

"Yes, but what will we do then?"

"We have enough money from our previous profits to make it by, don't we?" He asked.

"I suppose so..." My face lit up, " 'Ow 'bout we move by the sea like we've always dreamed?"

"You mean like YOU dreamed?" Toby and Sweeney said in unison.

"Yes." I paused, "What do you think, Mr. T?"

"I suppose so, no sense in staying in this dreadful town."

"Well, I guess I'll miss you." Toby said.

"Non-sense, we're not goin' just leave you 'ere. You can come wit' us, can't he, Mr. Todd?" I said hugging him to me.

Sweeney got a grim smile across his face, "Of course."

Toby turned pale and shivered, " Are you sure? I d-"

"Yes, we're not just goin' leave you 'ere wit' no place to go, darling." I answered.

We decided to leave first thing in the morning. Everything was set, Toby had bought the tickets for the three of us and we packed our things. I hadn't seen much of Sweeney Todd in those time periods, he had almost vanished.


	5. Gruesome Nightmares

**Sorry it took me so long to update... But here it is. Sorry to those that already read this chapter, but I had update it for a mistake. The light bulb was invented in 1800 but in the mid 1800's no one really had any. So thank you lukestardancer.**

The night had brought sounds to my room, the pitter-patter of the rain and the booms of thunder and lightning. I glanced at the clock it showed 2:36 a.m. 'Sleep. Sleep. SLEEP!' screamed in my head, 'Come on, I need my rest. This'll be the last time I will sleep 'ere again.' Although I tried to shut off my brain, thoughts of mine still raced through my mind. Finally I fell into a restless sleep. As I tossed and turned in my bed gruesome images filled my dreams, or should I say nightmares.

_Smoke cleared as I moved slowly forward. Even though the smoke had vanished, there was no light. Blackness covered me and I could see nothing. Suddenly I saw Sweeney's razor covered in blood. As it approached me slowly I saw Sweeney Todd's figure come out of the shadows._

_"Dead." He whispered._

_"Wot?" I asked hesitantly._

_He looked me in the eyes and repeated his word again. His word was clear and serious, and his face showed that._

_"Love, wot are you talking about?" I asked as moved closer o him._

_He pointed his razor toward me, "Mrs. Lovett, you lied to me."_

_"Dear, I said I was sorry, I never thought that-"_

_"THOUGHT WHAT?!" Sweeney screamed, "That it would end like this?"_

_"End? Wot are you talking about, Mr. T?" I replied. I stepped closer to him, we were now inches apart. I caressed his face gently and put my lips close to his. "I love 'ou, Sweeney Todd."_

_"Dead." He said once more and then he slowly vanished._

_As Sweeney Todd vanished I felt something surrounding my feet. I looked down and suddenly I could see there were skeletons everywhere. I felt something land on my shouler, when I turned around there was a skeleton staring back at me. I screamed for my life as I tried to get past the decinigrating bodies. Then I saw the face of Lucy's face looking down at me, then suddenly the face grew into a skull that landed on the floor with the others. I thought the horror of her was over, until she turned head and spoke._

_"He was mine!" Lucy cried._

_"No, Lucy! You're sick! Lucy, you needed help!" I screamed running away in the other direction, but her skull continued to follow me. "No, no! NO!"_

_"You will get what you deserve, Nellie Lovett!" She screamed as she came closer, closer, closer and then-_

"NO!!" I yelled as I woke in a deliration. My breathing was heavy and my heart felt like it was about to jump out of my chest. I lied on my back, trying to calm my nerves and go back to sleep. I stared at the ceiling, trying to get back asleep. But I failed hopelessly. Finally I got up and made sure I got everything.

I spent hours just sorting through my stuff, until in was 5 a.m. The room was completely silent. My candle had just gone out, so needless to say it was dark. Unfortunately, I had no other candles. I struck a match and turned around. There before me appeared Sweeney Todd, I nearly jumped out of my bones.


	6. Leaving to Hull

**Sorry it took me so long... I'm not usually good at finishing my fanfics. But I am trying. Please keep the reviews coming. Oh, and thanks go to all who read my story and/or other things for it. Oh and a special thanks to Azzy (Scarlet Masquerade)**

"Oh, Mr. T!" I sighed with relief," You gave me such a fright!" I said putting my hand to my pounding chest.

"I can assure you, love, that was not the intention." He replied softly.

"Eh-huh." I eyed him carefully as I turned to look about the room, "Wot did you come in 'ere for, dear?"

"It's time to go." Sweeney answered harshly.

I stared as his face with fear as I backed away slowly. Suddenly, I heard a light rapping on the door. My eyes moved cautiously from his face to the window by the door, where I found Toby waiting our departure. "Alright, you tell Toby that I'm just gettin' my things together and that I'll be out there in a moment." I ordered him, with my finger pointing to the door. I returned about 15 minutes later with a mountain of bags. It was torture to carry all of them but no one offered to help, but I was used to doing hard things on my own. I looked carefully at the two of them, Toby only had one bag filled of things and Sweeney had none. "Where are your things Mr. T?" I asked curiously, "Aren't you going to take anything?"

"All I need is right here." He answered with an almost grim grin.

"That's all very nice, dear. But I thought you might want me to take these." I showed him his case for his razors, "I 'ad noticed you hadn't pack 'em so I took the liberty to take 'em for you myself." I looked at him, "It would 'ave been horrible if you 'ad just left 'em 'ere."

"Thank you." Mr. Todd managed to let out of his mouth.

"Mum, do you really need all of those things?" Toby asked sweetly.

"Yes, I do. All of these things are completely necessary." I paused, "Well we better get moving, we don't want the ship to leave to Hull without us." I lead the way and the other two just followed me.

The three of us walked upon the streets of London for the last time. We went to the docks where we were shown as to where we were to board our ship head toward Hull. I don't think anyone could say they were going to miss London, not a single one of us. Although Toby really had no reason to miss or forget about London, then again what do I know. We finally arrived at the docks where a man showed us where we were to board our ship.

The ship was tiny, no doubt, but that was not it's only issue. It was a crummy looking thing. Mold rising up all on the walls, and a peculiar smell filled the air. We were escorted to our rooms, which were conveniently close to one another. I put my things down and lied on atop of my bed. Suddenly, I heard a crackling noise and then the bed came crashing down on the delicate floors. I sat up in alarm, but after a few moments I sighed and picked myself up. I put my bags aside in the closet.

The wallpaper was cheap sea themed and accompanied by poorly made paintings and other peices of art to show the ways of the sea. There was a wooden nightstand by the fallen bed and there was a small window that was too high for anyone to see out of. It seemed as if we were the only passengers aboard this ship. Any normal traveler would have known not to put money into this dump, but the poor child had no clue what he was doing.

After a few moments I departed my room, as did the ship from the docks, and went to check on Toby.


End file.
